Bloody tears under one sakura tree Bloody start
by RoxanHolmes
Summary: Full summary inside! My first one-shot! NxM RxR! If you had everything and you lost it? If you find your secret lover?


Bloody tears under one sakura tree (AKA: Bloody start)

*This is my first one-shoot.*

If you had everything – family, friends, good teachers, good marks at school and ect. And when, one day, you just lose all those things, you go to the park near and seat under one sakura tree, you say everything that happened in that one day, and your eyes will full with bloody tears… When that time comes, you can be sure; you'll find someone who'll be the life and the death for you!

I **STILL **do **NOT **own Gakuen Alice. Same goes for Mikan and Natsume. I **DO **own the plot, the story, the sakura tree, the park……. and so on and so on…

**MIKAN'S POV**

It was windy and cold, thought it was august. It was about 11 o'clock in the night. Everyone was now sleeping, resting from the long and awful day. I heard screaming – some child was having nightmare? I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't sure where I was. Looking above me, I could see benches, trees, flowers? , some memory about running smiling kids. Was this the park? Yeah – it was. I was walking and walking, until I could see the path going into two others, but where did I have continue? I lifted my head there was a sakura tree.

"Why don't you come?" Did the tree just talked? Or did I go blank? Or was there someone?

Duh, the trees** didn't **and STILL do NOTtalk (!!!) and I **didn't **see _any_body here. So, it came I went blank, but was that the true? _

While I was thinking, I heard some noise. My head lifted again. Duh, so there _**was**_ _some_body. One boy just jumped from the branch of the tree. He sat down and gave me mark to go sit beside him. I just went, 'cause from his 'Why don't you come?' I knew he wasn't from here and I kind of trusted him. His hair was raven-black, his eyes – bloody red and his skin was pale.

"You're crying, why?" the boy started.

"Long story… duh, that morning, when I woke up, everything was alright, tonight everything is a mess and don't have anything or anybody." I sigh. Why did I tell him?

"I have all the time in the world, so I can stay and listen." His poker face hasn't shown anything, but fake emotionlessness.

"The all time in the world?! You do look like vampire, but they don't exist" I saw the corners of his lips lift. I took his hand and continued "and you're so warm. You can't be." Before I met him, I could never-ever imagine a poker-face-user laugh that lightly, that freely, but now this is just part of my life.

"I'm not, baka. But I don't have anything or anybody, just like you." He looked at my eyes, his were burning. "We may go together from now on." He smiled sweet.

"Sure thing." I was really happy, that there was someone to reach his hand for me.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He looked at the sky. "Then I'll tell you my story. Deal?"

"Deal.

I come from Sakura family. My father's work is as Sakura Company director – all the sakura shops, sakura mobile phones and all the other sakura things, part of the Sakura Company. Everything was his.

I had my dad – Izumi, my mother – Yuka, my twin – Rima and little brother – Nannin."

"Nannin?" The boy lifted eyebrow.

"His first word was 'Nani? Nani?', so that's why my parents called him Nannin. And my name is Mikan" and I reached for his hand.

"Natsume," he said as he reached out and took my hand. "From the Hyuuga family."

"So, I was attending the Shino Aisu school – the one for rich, or famous, or smart children. Best – to be the three of them." I laughed.

"I attended that school, too. While the Hyuuga family was on, you know." He looked bothered of something.

"That morning everything started as always – mom and dad were the first up, then me and Rima and last - as always, my brother Nannin. Mom and dad went to work, taking Nannin to him children-garden and Rima went school – she was studying in the morning classes and I was studying in the afternoon classes."

"Interesting" Natsume said. He looked at my eyes once again "My family was just the same. Or in most ways is… I'll tell you later" He smiled sweet once again and… _Ba-dump… Ba-dump… _Did I just fall for him? Well, I don't care – he's really…

"I went to school, but not as always, it seem like my friends are avoiding me. I went and asked my best friend – Hotaru. She said that when morning classes went to have late breakfast my twin Rima was shoot and that she died…" I sobbed and for my shock Natsume hugged me tightly, petted my head and for some unknown of me reason he kissed my cheek.

"It's alright now, isn't it? She's now somewhere better, you know." He petted me again, "So don't cry, she's now alright and she might met me twin-sister – Karu." He laughed lightly, but then looked at my face to see if he hurted me.

"I'm pretty sure, 'cause my sister like nice people just like me, so if you're so nice, your twin is the same, right?"

"Yup, Mi-chan." Now what was that sweet tone of his?!?

"I thought that everything was settled, but I was wrong, dead wrong. My mobile rang, it was Nannin, or I thought it was him. When I answered I heard some stranger's voice 'Are you a family of the owner or the phone?' I said I was. Then the voice said that he's really sorry, but my brother was shot and he just died in some hospital." I was now crying. Natsume kissed my cheek, and then hugged me gently. Now what was with that guy? And did that kiss felt so… so familiar? Nani? Nande? (AKA: What? Why?) (**A/N: **_**What's with him? Baka Mi, he's in love with you from 5-th grade, you know! Why the kiss is familiar? Baka Mi, even if the two of you never said 'Hi! My name is… bah-bah-bah and ect.' you were in one class for… since you attend your stupid Shino Aisu school? Yup – 9 years! (finger) Mikan! How dare you don't remember him?!? I'm an annoying author, I know, but I **__**AM**__** STILL the author!!!**_)

"I went straight to the Sakura company. I went straight to my mom's office, the secretary said 'Mikan? Go! Go in! Go!' .When I went in my mom was crying. I asked her if she and dad were alright…" I cried and Natsume did as before.

"Dear, they are now in better world and they don't want you crying! Baka, I know it hurts, but…" He looked at my face. "Who cares? You're girl, you know. You can cry as much as you want, while I'm here and I'll be there for you everywhere and every when." I said. "Do you remember when I told you that for first time?" He looked at me curios.

"Perv?" I said choky.

"Yeah, Polka?" He pressed him face to mine.

"Yup… you're the same perv as always!" I coughed choky.

"I'm not! You alright? Is freezing, maybe you're getting cold?" He looked really worried.

"Yeah. So I and mom went home, but before me go into the house, someone shot mom at her heart. She died in front of my eyes." I started crying again.

"Oi, Mi, your eyes are bleeding! I know you girls have to cry, but you should stop now. From how many hours you were crying? Five? Six?" He wiped my tears.

"Do you think I could see the damn clock?"

"No. But do you want me do _something_ pervert, just to make you forget part of the pain?" How he was joking. Now, why did I fell for him?

"What do you mean?" I looked at him really curios – what he was talking about? **(A/N: **_**OH! MY! GOD!!!**__** Is Mikan really that blank? For the blank, he means to do sex with her, so he's in all her mind… Duh, she's sooo stupid!!!**_**)**

"Show ya later, _Rainbows._" But…

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"I'm with trousers you know…"

"Nop, you're with shorts, which are shallow." He laughed. Well, actually, he was right.

"So… Then I just came here and here I'm. Is your turn – what happened? Why did you disappear?" I laid my on his shoulder.

"You understood?"

"Only." Poor him – no one except me saw that he is missing!

"Well, you maybe don't know, but my mother died in car accident before some years. My dad was left alone with me, my twin-sister - Karu that had medical condition with her heart and our little sister – Aoi. Before maybe a mount Aoi and dad were killed just like your relatives. And there was only me and Karu, but today… she died, 'cause of one of her fits." I saw tears on his cheeks. I wiped them and hugged him. He hugged me back.

We went somewhere. He said that no one knows about there, so we were all alone.

"Natsume, you were talking about something and told me that you'll tell me later, but you never…" I didn't continued 'cause his lips were on mine. I didn't know we were falling, before my back laid on the bed. Nani?

"Nani?" I didn't get anything!

"Baka, I meant making love, you idiot!" He seem like having fun.

"Nani?" What did he meant? What?!?

**Me: Mikan, you are idiot!**

**Natsume: She's right, baka!**

**Me: Natsume, you're so nice to her! Why did you say that so sweet?**

**Mikan: Natsume, what does she mean?**

**Natsume: She means us having **_**sex**_**! Duh…**

**Mikan: NANI?!?**

**Natsume: Baka! She means… Author, out of the room!**

**Me: What?**

**Natsume: If she's so stupid, I'll show her!**

***Me going out, giggling. Mikan shocked to scary point…***

"I mean… _**SEX!!!**_"

"OK?"

"I'll just show you!" He groaned. And…

Sometime later…

**Author's POV**

News paper:

"**THE LAST HYUUGA AND SAKURA ARE DEAD?**

Mikan and Natsume – the last of the Sakura and the Hyuuga families are dead! Both of them died in car ancient, week after their marriage. How sad! But the companies were on one mind – cooperating and becoming part of the Nogi company! Hotaru and Ruka did agree.

'for _24 hours_ Ivan Stanikov'

More information on pages 23-24"

Mikan woke up. She and Natsume were sleeping in the garden of their new house, under their sakura tree. The last she remembered was them going back home. She heard laughing – Rima and girl, whom looked just like Natsume - Karu?, were coming from somewhere.

"Huh? I thought that they were dead!" Natsume protested.

"Just like you!" Said Karu giggling.

"So we died?" Mikan looked confused.

"Welcome to the life 'beyond'! Now all of the members of our families are here!" Said Rima, still giggling.

"We died? Happiness!" said Natsume smiling bitter. "Now I'll be always with my Mikan, so it doesn't matter!"

"NANI?" Rima and Karu were sure confused.

"We are married!" said Mikan and all of them laughed.

_**THE END!**_

Hope you enjoyed!

I always hoped there's life after, so this is how I see it.

Tell me how I did – well of bad? Tell me!!!

If you don't review, I'll kill you! ^^


End file.
